


Гадкий ежик

by fandomStarbucks2019, kasmunaut



Series: спецквест [4]
Category: Den grimme Ælling | The Ugly Duckling - Hans Christian Andersen, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Retelling, fairy tale, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Однажды в лесу, где жил Баки, появился странный гость.





	Гадкий ежик

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг основной идеи сказки «Гадкий утенок».Автора вдохновила [картинка](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5b1e8beb8627ec8c3d764a65ab97a62f/tumblr_neax5kKJZP1s03zs2o1_400.png) и командный накур.

Баки шел по своим делам через Большую поляну. Он уже давным-давно жил в этом лесу, целых две недели. Его иголки стали почти твердыми, а пасть была полна острых зубов. Еще немного, и все жуки, ящерицы и змеи будут в ужасе расползаться, завидев его издалека. Летний мир был безоблачным, простым и ясным, и каждый лист – на своем черенке. Вдруг посреди поляны Баки увидел что-то странное. Какую-то темную кляксу. Вчера ее здесь не было, и сейчас не должно было быть. Баки втянул носом воздух. Запах был незнакомым, но очень приятным.

Подойдя поближе, он разглядел существо размером примерно с него. Это тоже был ежик, но очень-очень странный. Будто наполовину медвежонок. Толстый нос картошкой, коричневая морда. Мягкие светлые иглы – слишком длинные, такие будут за все цепляться, когда бросаешься на добычу. Толстый ежик-негатив, мог бы назвать его Баки, если бы знал это слово. Незнакомый зверь дрожал крупной дрожью и выглядел очень несчастным.

– Ты кто? – спросил Баки.

– Меня зовут Стив, – представился ежемедведь, протягивая крупную лапу.

– И что ты здесь делаешь? Ты заблудился?

– Мой аист заблудился. Он нес меня маме и, видимо, свернул в другую сторону. Потом посмотрел на часы и сбросил меня здесь. Сказал, что и так ужасно опаздывает.

– Слушай, пошли со мной, – предложил Баки. – У нашей соседки, тети Сары, найдется для тебя молоко.

Стив с надеждой посмотрел на него большими голубыми глазами.

***

Баки взял шефство над Стивом. Тот был не виноват, что родился неправильным ежом. Баки, честно говоря, думал, что аист просто растерялся, кому такого нести – ежихе или медведице. Стив все время мерз, и никакая еда не шла ему впрок. Если с молоком было еще терпимо, то когда его принялись кормить жуками, он стал маяться животом и переболел всеми известными и неизвестными болезнями. Но, к счастью, выжил – может, потому, что втайне от приемной мамы бегал есть траву, и тогда Баки стоял на стреме. Он рассудил, что Стив лучше знает, что ему нужно – наверное, это такое лекарство. Сам Баки никогда не болел, поэтому не знал, чем нужно лечиться.

Зубы у Стива тоже были какие-то странные, такими гадюку не загрызешь. Зато, когда прошла неделя и он освоился в лесу, выяснилось, что он ничего не боится, несмотря на отсутствие главного ежиного оружия. Стив пытался отгонять от бельчат ворон, кидая в тех шишками, а змей убеждал не есть птичьи яйца. За это он не раз получал клювом, но стоял на своем, топорща нелепые иглы-переростки. От змей Стива защищал Баки, метко пуская в ход клыки. А потом они вместе шли искать грибы. Стиву трудно было бы их наколоть, зато он красиво раскладывал шляпки по цвету, составляя целые картины.

***

Баки и Стив были неразлучны. Потом Баки думал, что и не надо было им никогда разлучаться, до самого конца. Но в тот злополучный августовский день, день тяжелых от нектара, низко гудящих пчел, день наливных яблок, мама отправила его за запасами в сад, раскинувшийся недалеко от опушки. А Стиву опять нездоровилось, и тетя Сара его не отпустила. Баки пробирался между подсыхающими хрусткими травинками, подставляя иголки солнцу, как вдруг услышал какой-то странный гул и треск. Ветер внезапно донес едкий запах пополам с черными хлопьями. Они набились в нос, и Баки начал чихать – с полной отдачей, как чихают только ежики.

Над головой с ветки на ветку перелетали белки. Знакомая белка Наташа рыжей молнией пронеслась над ним в воздухе, крикнув: «Беги, дуралей!» Земля задрожала. Помчались олени и лоси, медведи и волки. Они едва не задевали Баки когтями и копытами, и от ужаса он свернулся в клубок. А потом пахнуло жаром, вокруг начали падать деревья, и Баки подумал, что он вот-вот превратится в печеного ежика. Его лапки явно были слишком коротки, чтобы унести от этой ужасной опасности.

А затем стало еще страшнее. В небе зарокотали какие-то летучие монстры, наверное, драконы. Это были водяные драконы, потому что они низвергали с высоты потоки дождя и пены. Видимо, Баки оказался в самом сердце битвы огненных и водяных гигантов, и он не знал, какие страшнее. Сверху в него ударила струя, заставив развернуться, и тут же лапку лизнуло огнем. Он успел только простонать: «Стив, беги!», перестал быть собой и стал тьмой.

***

Мира больше не было. Не было малинника и мха, медуницы и волчьей ягоды. Только сугробы пепла, обгоревшие остовы сосен и вышагивающие между ними двуногие с масками вместо лиц. Вдруг один остановился, нагнулся и прогудел приятелю сквозь свою маску: «Эй, смотри, кто тут. Вроде дышит еще. Профессор просил ему принести что-то в этом роде. Давай заберем, поможем науке». И последний живой комочек бывшего леса исчез в рюкзаке.

***

Зимой мир засыпает, это известно каждому ежику. К счастью, длится зима недолго, всего лишь несколько вдохов и выдохов. Всего одна длинная дрема. Нет тебя, нет самого времени, только пролетает над твоей норкой осень на рыжих крыльях, унося осевшее в них летнее солнце, и сразу навстречу ей мчится весна – вся в зеленых перьях и венке из одуванчиков. Ты вылезаешь навстречу прохладной земле, длинным теням и ошалелым со сна шмелям – худой, поджарый, и мчишься, чтобы успеть начать новый день длиною в целое лето.

Но если твой дом теперь – стеклянный ящик, то и зимний сон неправильный. Тяжелый, долгий, душный. Тебе кажется, что ты бьешься в покрытое инеем стекло, что тебя снова и снова засыпает пеплом, а родной увалень Стив где-то там, куда падают горящие ветки, и его надо спасти, спасти, спасти…

– Ну что, проснулся? Весна! – сказали над головой. – Пора за работу! Расправляй ржавые иголки! Рассвет, дружок. Нас ждет вагон и возвращение на родину. Вот блюдце с молоком, хочешь?

Да, он проснулся, и снова потянулся мучительный бред, в котором не было ничего зеленого, кроме кактуса на окошке. Его учили выполнять трюки по команде. Когда слушался, кидали кусок мяса, а когда нет… Баки не знал таких слов в своем лесу. Лучше и вам не знать.

Железная лапка на месте сгоревшей ощущалась чуждым засланцем в его тело из мира прямых углов и безжалостных ламп, слушалась неохотно, а чаще заставляла слушаться его самого. Потом его выносили куда-то в черно-красную круглую яму, где вокруг были пятна человеческих морд. Это называлось «давать представление». «Только у нас, первый в мире дрессированный еж-киборг! Только сегодня, спешите видеть!»

Баки был даже рад, что Стива здесь нет. Хотя не думал, что когда-нибудь обрадуется такому. А потом его посадили в темную коробку с мелкой решеткой из дырочек и сказали: «До встречи в дальних странах! Нас ждет весь мир, и пусть он побережется!»

«Пусть лучше вы побережетесь, вряд ли мир ждет вас для чего-то хорошего. Потому что хорошего больше не бывает», – подумал Баки и свернулся клубком. Ведь внутри его клубка всегда был Стив, потому что Стив жил в его сердце.

***

– Бонджорно, синьоры! – провозгласил конферансье. – Механическая кунсткамера профессора Пирса представляет! Свирепый медоед Брок на паровом ходу! Слушается как шелковый, скользит по канату, завязывается узлами! Заводная белка Наташа, первая в мире белка-змея! И, наконец, самый меткий еж на планете, обладатель бионической лапы, катапультирует яблоки точно в цель! Добрый профессор спас всех этих животных от смерти, и теперь они служат ему верой и правдой!

Баки долго везли в дырчатом ящике, его качало на волнах, его поднимали высоко в воздух, а потом, казалось, он бесконечно падал. Наконец путешествие закончилось, и, хотя его еще мутило, пришлось вставать на лапы и плестись показывать, на что он способен – под лучами прожекторов. Если он шевелился слишком медленно, профессор Пирс с улыбкой нажимал особую кнопку на пульте, и лапа жалила его, как змея, которой он не мог перегрызть глотку. 

И теперь Баки стоял посреди арены и прислушивался к гулу голосов. Если немного напрячь воображение, можно было представить, что это шум родного леса. Но в этот раз что-то было не так. Шум колыхался где-то в стороне, нарастая. Послышались крики, кто-то забегал. 

Вдруг раздался громкий треск, будто кто-то разорвал холст. В пологе тряпичного шатра образовалась прореха. В нее хлынул настоящий, ослепительный солнечный свет. В лучах вырисовывалась мощная темная фигура. Что это за гигант ворвался на арену? Крупный зверь с длинными иглами и темной мордой. Он встопорщил иглы, и вдруг они полетели во все стороны – в конферансье, профессора и его помощников.

Раздались вопли:

– Бешеный дикобраз, бегите, бегите!

Публика бросилась врассыпную, а зверь в два прыжка оказался рядом с Баки. Того обдало волной самого прекрасного запаха на свете. Родной запах Стива, а еще жаркое солнце и вольный ветер, и что-то сине-соленое, и что-то медово-сладкое…

Но тем не менее Баки уже свернулся в плотный клубок. Он пытался спрятать чужую мерзкую лапу, все шрамы, оставленные на нем Пирсом. Ему казалось, что Стив не узнает его таким или, разглядев, отвернется от него.

– Эй, ты где там, дурачок? – раздалось снаружи. – Пошли домой. 

И Баки почувствовал, что его толкнули лапой и покатили куда-то в солнечные лучи.

***

Хорошо сидеть летним вечером у входа в пещеру на склоне Аппенин. Можно есть арбузное варенье, можно считать звезды или иголки лучшего друга. Или устроиться у него на животе и зарыться мордочкой в густой темный мех.

А потом поднять голову и спросить:

– Слушай, Стив, а как ты все-таки здесь оказался?

Чтобы услышать в ответ:

– Понимаешь, Баки, у аистов тоже бывает совесть. Мой опомнился через три недели и прилетел за мной, чтобы отнести куда полагается. Ему повезло, что я уже дымом надышался, а то бы не сдался живым, побежал бы в самое пламя тебя искать. Да и потом, наверное, попытался бы выдернуть ему пару перьев, но он улетел до того, как я пришел в себя. Эту историю мне мама рассказала, она уже и не думала меня увидеть. Давно это было. Год, наверное, прошел. Я всe ходил здесь и искал родной лес, а потом вспоминал, где я. Спи давай, поздно уже, завтра пойдем искать волшебную дурман-траву, чтобы вырастить тебе новую лапу.

Баки задремывал под голос Стива и думал о том, что в этих краях не бывает настоящей зимы, а значит, никакой долгий зимний сон и вообще ничто больше не разлучит их.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание автора:** Дикобразы действительно травоядные, действительно живут, в частности, в Италии и, совершенно точно, питаются там арбузами. В том числе.


End file.
